The Last Word
by animesempaigirl
Summary: It has been years since Ozai's defeat. Things have changed drastically. But when things begin to happen again, Zuko requests his old comrades' help. A reunion that turns into a war. Can they start it over and save what is left? Zutara


The Last Word

Summary: It has been years since Ozai's defeat. Things have changed drastically. Even the people of the nations. But when things begin to happen again, Zuko requests his old comrades' help. A reunion that turns into a war. Can they start it over and save what is left of anything?

Disclaimer: I sadly don't have the license for Avatar: the Last Airbender, the best badass thing Nickolean has done in...EVER!

Author's note: I have no clue of the ending to this. Or the plot for the story. I just felt like typing up a new story. It might relate to _United Once Again_, it might not. Either way, even the couples are a mystery to me. For now at least. We'll see. We'll see.

--

Chapter 1: That was then, this is now

--

_Then..._

"I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"Hell no you don't! You're just risking your life for something stupid!"

"Shut up! You don't understand you traitor!"

Zuko's fist remained by his side as his knuckles grew whiter. His snarl turned even more ugly as Katara began to pace back and forth the small room of the temple.

"Katara..." Zuko took a deep breathe to steady himself before talking directly to the waterbender. "Listen to me yo-"

"No!" Katara ran up to the exiled prince and gave him a hard right hook. He staggered back, shocked at her reaction. "_You_ listen to _me_, Zuko."

The arguement has been going on for the last two hours now. Both were tired but too stubborn to sit down and talk this one out. It now lasted into the night too. Katara ignored her throbbing fist as she watched the firebender's reaction. And was enraged.

"Why aren't you mad at me for punching you!?" Katara grabbed a handful of his robes and pulled him down to her level, shaking him with anger. "Why!? You should be mad at me for everything! And yet you still are so noble, not hitting a lady!" Her eyes slowly leaked with her desperation. "_ANSWER ME ZUKO!"_

Zuko slowly uncurled her tiny fists from his shirt and stepped away from her. He didn't meet her eyes but simply stared at the floor. He couldn't handle the situation. Not right now. Not yet. Katara collapsed to the floor, crying in her hands loudly. Zuko watched her shoulders fall with each breathe and sob. He bit his lower lip and strolled to the closed door.

"Zuko...don't leave me here confused." Katara's face was tearstreaked but she composed herself in record time and stood up with a determined look. "Answer me."

Zuko glanced from the corner of his eye and replied with a low, husky voice. A whisper that pass through the halls in the gentle breeze. Only loud enough for her to hear. Only loud enough for her to get it. Zuko rushed out of the room, leaving the stunned girl standing there. A few minutes past before a couple of feet echoed throughout the outside halls. Sokka slammed the door open and immediately envenloped his sister in a reassuring hug while Aang, Haru, and Toph followed from behind.

"Where is that bastard?!" inquired the brother as he looked around angrily.

"Sokka!" exclaimed Aang as he looked at Katara worrily. "Don't say that!"

Haru picked up some of the fallen stuff around the room. "Teo and Duke are worried about you Katara."

Toph didn't say anything as she walked up to Katara. Katara looked down at the young rumble champion and sent out a private message to Toph.

"Out."

"What?!" responsed Aang, Haru, and Sokka as they whirled around to gawk at the earthbender.

"You heard me. Out or else," Toph threaten as she slammed her fist into her palm for effect. The three boys were out in no time flat.

Toph walked over to the sniffing Katara and sighed. "You alright there sweetness?"

Katara hugged Toph as she nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for back there Toph."

Toph awkwardly patted Katara's back. "No problem. No problem at all, Katara."

As the two females stayed there in their embrace, the wind carried his message all the way up to the forest near the Western Air Temples. The eerie darkness grew as the wind picked up speed. Zuko was already hiking his way through it when he heard something in the air and froze. Something he remembers and regrets. For the rest of his life.

_Now..._

Years have past and memories faded. The nations picked up their fallen governments and began to restart. The people of the nations mourned together the lost of their loved ones and celebrated the defeat of Ozai each year. The annual festival called Remembrance Day.

"Remembrance Day is next week!"

"Yay! I can't wait for the festival!"

"My mommy is going to dress me up!"

Young children ran down the market center, screaming and shrieking with delight as they continued to celebrate the upcoming festival. Young couples strolled down streets as vendors beckoned customers to buy products. As blue as the sky could be, the city of Ba Sing Sa was at peace. And preparing for the anticipated festival of the year. Volunteers swept the main square and decorated the streets. Cooks were flaring up their stoves to prepare for the biggest feast in the kingdom.

A cloaked figure walked up to the gates of the palace. But before he could cross the gate, the guards stopped him.

"Halt! Only those with appointments with the higher ups could enter the palace grounds."

The cloaked figure raised a fingers towards the bottom stairs of the palace. The guards followed the finger and immediately sank with a deep bow

"M-m-my lord! Our apologies for being of such inconvience. We were just getting rid of the beg-"

"My guest, Jun?" interrupted the Earth King. "She is a honored guest."

"She?" asked the other guard name Kay. He turned around only to find the cloaked man remove the hood.

Jun and Kay stammered and stuttered. "The honorable Master Katara!!"

Katara giggled as she gestured them out of their bows. "No worries. You men are doing an excellent job at your job." Katara walked past the guards and up to the Earth King. She laughed as she did a mock bow. "Your highness, Lady Katara at your service."

"Katara, don't make me have to punch you in front of my loyal subjects."

"You wouldn't dare, Toph..."

Toph cracked a mischevious smile. "But thanks for coming on such short notice. Come on, I believe some people would love to see you again." Toph reached to grab Katara's elbow. Katara laughed at her old friend's actions but walked along side the Earth King...Queen...up the long stone steps.

A few years ago, King Kuei decided to hand over the throne to none other then Toph. At first she refused it because she was only 24 at the time. But after many coaxes from the gang, she took up the offer, thinking of it as a challedge. It has been 6 years since then and the people of the Earth Kingdom simply adore the spunky earthbender. She was also a strange ruler. Instead of commanding a bunch of generals to do the dirty work, she personally went out to do the job herself. She was capable of self-protection and insisted that the Dai Li go train other earthbenders. She often wandered around the common grounds, making friends with her people and simply "eating out" a lot. She was a laidback queen who took action when nessecary.

"So how are things back at the ice cubes?"

"Well I came from the South Pole just now. Master Pakku is training the new waterbenders and Gran-gran is rolling her eyes at his teaching methods. My father and the army finished rebuilding that outer ice wall so the South Pole could just the same protection as the North Pole. I think we're expanding from the 'ice cube' as you call it Toph." Katara shrugged. "I believe we're fine. You?"

"You know, same ole same old. A bunch of riots here and there but over a piece of meat?" Toph scoffed. "I made my cooks prepare a feast for the buffoons and bam, no more fighting. They all remind me of Sokka." She opened the door to the throne room with a simple flick of the wrist. The golden doors slowly creaked open and Toph kicked the metal doors and continued. "Then just a few weeks ago I signed an ally treaty thing with the Fire Nation. That was a nasty debate."

"Fire Nation?" questioned the waterbender as she followed Toph up to the throne. "I thought the Fire Nation was already on good terms with the Earth Kingdom."

"_Terms_ sweetness, " corrected the Queen as she sank into the throne. She patted the arm of the chair. "Sit here Katara."

Katara sat down with poise as she removed her cloak and bag. She wore traveling waterbending clothes with her metal plates. Two waterskins rested by her sides, ready for action. Her unruly hair rested on a loose, long braid _without_ the loopies.

"Me and the old men agreed to ally up in case of another friggin war or something. I laughed at the skinbags but they were right. Whatever." Toph puffed air at her long bangs that obscured her _'view'_. After all the years that have past by, the 30 year old Toph now resembles and same 12 year old Toph back then. Spunky, stubborn, laidback. Her hair grew and she kept it up into the elegant bun helf together by a headdress. Her green kimono-like royal outfit made her look her age, younger at certain points but Toph was still Toph. Her grey eyes would shift now and then but her feet were her eyes.

The women gossiped and chatted, catching up when then doors were busted open and several similiar faces rushed in. Katara took a sharp breathe of excitement.

"Oh my god Suki! Sokka! You're here!" Katara hugged the very preganent Suki and was tackled by Sokka.

"I never thought my dear sister would beat me here." Sokka held her back to get a good look at her. "Hmm...you didn't get smaller right?"

Katara jabbed a finger into his stomach before getting attacked around her knees. "AUNTIE KA-KA!"

The cutest little girl with large blue eyes looked up at the waterbender with glee. "Mimi hasn't seen Auntie Ka-Ka in forever!"

Katara scooped up the 5 year old and kissed Mimi's forehead. "And I missed every second with you! I love your cute pigtails, Mimi."

"Daddy helped me cause Mommy couldn't do my hair right."

Sokka puffed his chest out while Suki rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Whatever. Don't listen to her Katara. I am better at braids, not pigtails."

Katara laughed. When Mimi came into the world, Katara was the first person to hold her because she was helping Suki deliver her. Mimi had Suki's brown hair, facial features and even spank whereas Mimi has water tribe eyes. She is a skilled fighter for the tender age of 5 but still has much to learn. Through all the years of babysitting Mimi for the happy couple, Katara had grown on her. Sometimes wanting a child of her own to call as a daughter or son. But Katara loved Mimi in each ascept.

Toph kicked Sokka in the rear end and allowed Suki to mother over her hair and such. "So when is twinkletoes coming, Sokka?"

Sokka and Toph got into a long debate about Aang's adventures among other things. Suki urged Mimi to their rooms for a little afternoon nap. Katara went to explore the palace. After some confusing turns and dead ends, Katara finally found her way to the kitchen. She curiously walked into the large kitchen and kept her eye out for a particular person.

"Are you lost young lady? Perhaps I could be of some assistance, Katara?"

Katara whirled around and immediately embraced the ex-general Iroh without hesistance. "Iroh! How have you been?"

Uncle Iroh hasn't changed one bit. Still sporting a fashionable grey beard and braid, he now commands the kitchens of the Earth Palace. And an excellent tea brewer.

"Child, you have grown! This old man could never get use to you being older."

"That's what you said _years_ ago, Iroh." Katara sat down at a vacant table across from the chief chef. "Are you enjoying the palace?"

"With the utmost pleasure, Katara. How is the South Pole?" Iroh asked as he beckoned a busboy to get some tea for the guest.

Katara sighed. "Renovations are coming along well but defensiveless."

"Really now? I figured your father find a way around that already."

"We don't have enough waterbenders to help out. I mean, 25 waterbenders is a great improve from 1 but..."

"But you need more to be sure of raids," concluded Iroh as he poured tea for her. He took a whiff of his own tea before sipping it. "Wise thinking."

Katara thanked Iroh for the tea before sipping on the delicious beverage for herself. "It's not that we're prepared for raids. But..."

Iroh raised a grey brow in her direction as she hesistanted to continue. "Does Hakoda not trust the new fire lord?"

"No!" Katara immediately replied, a moment too soon. "I mean, no. My father trusts the fire lord very much. But..." Katara bit her lower lip before continuing. "Well, you know about the situation, Iroh."

"Of course. I care for you as my daughter Katara." Iroh sipped the last drop of the Jasmine tea before standing up from his seat. "But I believe you should give people a second chance."

Katara's head snapped straight up. A swarm of memories that she had long forced herself to forget flooded right back into her mind. Those long forgotten memories of adoration, love, and pain. Tons of pains. Katara winced and gripped her head as she braced herself for a large migrane. Iroh immediately noticed this and commanded some busboy to get him some wet towels and water. Katara tried to grab her tea cup, only to make her stumble to the floor.

"Katara!"

Katara looked up at the blurry red figure rushing closer and closer. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see who it was. The migrane slammed her brain even harder now. She bit her lip to prevent a scream from escaping her throat. The red figure lifted her up, daping her with a wet towel.

"KATARA!"

She looked her eyes again, allowing them to focus as best as they could before she could totally lost her senses. She reached up and placed a shaky hand on his rough cheek. "Zuko..."

She blacked out.

--

Over the next few hours, Katara floated in and out of consciousness. Sometimes when she woke, Sokka was there, arguing with a man she didn't know or Iroh was there with a soft cloth for her forehead. Other times, they were both there, whispering quietly and she couldn't hear what they were saying. She was pulled back to life by the sound of a familiar voice arguing loudly with Sokka. It was a struggle for her to open her eyes, but Katara managed to get one open wide enough to see Toph's green-clad figure standing at the foot of her bed, her face close enough to Sokka's to be considered a challenge and from the expression on his face, he was taking it as one. It was easy for Toph since she was nearly as tall as he was and from the words Katara could catch, they were over something about the guest list.

"Sokka?" whispered the weakened waterbender.  
She didn't know how they managed to hear her soft voice over their argument, but they stopped in unison and Toph let out a relieved breath, bracing her hands on the bed.  
"Sweetness, don't ever scare us like that again!" Toph brushed a damp strand of hair away from Katara's forehead. "How do you feel?"  
"Water..." pled the thirsty Katara as she slowly sat up from her bed. Sokka immediately brought over a cup of water. He helped her pour the h2o down her parched throat. She greedily gulped down the entire contents. "Thank you."  
"Don't worry." Sokka put some more pillows behind his baby sister before helping her sit up. "You definitely scared the entire palace. Even the busboy was frantic about you." He turned to the silent queen. "Shouldn't you go inform the doctor about Katara, Toph?"  
Toph picked her nose and shrugged. "None of my concern."  
Sokka groaned and detached himself from his sister. "I'll be back Katara."  
Just as he exited the room, Toph redid Katara's wet cloth. "You okay there Katara?"  
Katara nodded as she slowly stretched out. "It was just a horrible migrane."  
Toph's eye flashed towards the direction of Katara's voice. "What trigger it?" Toph whispered.  
Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to calm herself down. "Do you have to ask Toph?"  
Toph mumbled a string of curse words as she began to pace. "This is not good..."  
"What's not good Toph?" Katara hugged the comforter closer. "What's going on?"  
"Since Sokka just left our room then that means he will come in."  
Katara couldn't breathe. "He?"

The doors bursted open and rushed in Fire Lord Zuko in his red clad glory. "Katara, are you alright!?"  
Katara felt faint as she gazed at Zuko. His hair has grown longer but he kept it short as he had it back in their gaang days. His golden eyes questioned her as she looked up and down at him. He wore simple traveling clothes and had his twin blades by his side...er, back. To Katara, he looked a lot taller than he is.

"Z-zuko?" Katara tried to back away from the approaching firebender. "Stay away," she warned lowly.  
Zuko was taken back but he continued to slowly walk towards her. "Katara, I was only worried about your health."  
"Bull," Katara spat out. "You lied to me 18 years ago. How could I trust you 18 years later?"

Zuko froze in his tracks. His breathing began to come in as short, hollow puffs as he gripped the end bedframe with such force. "K-k-katara, I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it."

"Katara, seriously I-"

"Toph!"

Toph shrugged as she flicked her finger at Zuko. "Sorry sparky but you have got to go." She earthbent him out of the room and locked the doors. "Happy now sweetness?" Toph questioned as she walked back to the bed and sat next to the bedridden master.

"Yes, thank you Toph." Katara massaged her temples slowly. "I didn't expect him here at all."

Toph sank back into the pillows with a sign. "Well I did invite him here..."

"You did _what?"_ Katara glared at the Earth Queen, searching for the truth in her eyes but found nothing. "Toph, you of all people should know that I don't want Zuko near me."

Toph patted Katara'on the knee. "You'll get over it. Seriously, it was a teen problem back then. You're like 32 years old now. I'm 30 and Zuko is like what 36? You both are single and hello, we're not getting any younger tomorrow now are we?" Toph climbed out of the bed and stretched.

"You don't get it. Zuko totally ripped my heart out." Katara laid a hand on her chest. "His last words were the worst."

TBC...

* * *

I personally thought the first chapter sucked. I couldn't think of anything easily. I finished this pretty late at night and I need to sleep for another school day tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
